Set-top boxes (STBs) can be controlled through a remote control. The remote control may allow a user to navigate a program guide, select channels or programs for viewing, adjust display characteristics, and/or perform other interactive functions related to viewing multimedia-type content provided over a network. Typically, a user interacts with the STB using a keypad that is part of the remote control, and signals representing key depressions are transmitted to the STB via an infrared transmission.